When Darkness Meets Light
by Namida-Kaida
Summary: IYLOTR When Inuyasha betrays Kagome, she seals the well. While making sure that it's sealed, Kagome ends up getting transported to middle earth! KagLeg
1. Surrounded by Dark

Hi! I'm new to writing fics, but I'm not new to Fanfiction. I hope that you enjoy my fic! in small voice Who reads this stuff? 

When Darkness meets Light

Chapter one: Surrounded by Dark

Kagome sat in the well house her face covered in tears and her body covered in blood. Why, why

did he do this to me, why did he choose that clay pot whom I'm disgraced to be Reincarnated from over me? Millions of "why questions" soared through her head and they all came out with the same answer,

Because of Kikyo.

Flash Back

Inuyasha, it's time to eat! Shouted Kagome.

And it's last time you'll cook too! Shouted Inuyasha.

What do you mean by that? Questioned Kagome.

Because I came to realize that Kikyo is my only real love, and I don't need you any more. Said Inuyasha.

(I know really cheesy)

Then it happened Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga (SP?) and attacked Kagome. She used a little bit of her Miko powers to throw Inuyasha off of her and then said the command "Inuyasha SIT!" While the spell was still making Inuyasha 'kiss the ground' she made a dash for the well and jumped.

End Flash Back

She had just finished sealing the well and just to make sure that nothing could get through, Kagome jumped.

(I was thinking of leaving it here but changed my mind)

Then she was engulfed by purple light, wait a second PURPLE!

Then instead of landing at the bottom of the well she gracefully landed in the arms of a certain elf named Legolas.

So there you have it, Chapter One of When Darkness meets Light, and I won't update until I get at least Two Reviews.

Ja Ne

Kag-Yasha


	2. Touch and Die

and heres's the story.

Ok, second chappie, (rubs hands together) I would to introduce my beta writer WhenPigsFlyandGoMoo(Pigs waves hello to all). She is my best friend, and you can all thank her for getting my stories posted, and PLEASE go read her stories they are AWSOME! Well any ways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings.

Chapter two: Touch and DIE!

Kagome awoke with a start. "It was only dream." Kagome muttered.

"What was a dream?" An unfamiliar voice rang out. Opening her eyes, Kagome saw blond hair and pointy ears. A screech left her mouth.

"You're a demon!" She jumped off of the strange mans back, and began to run. Quickly, the man grabbed her hand.She stopped trying to run as soon as he touched her hand. She glared at him and, her voice dripping with venom, said.

"Touch me again and I swear that you won't live to see another day." Her only response was a strange look. After a moment, the strange man introduced himself , completely disregarding her last comment.

"My name is Legolas. Now would you care to explain why you, a mere woman, are threatening me to kill me? (ok so I'm making Legolas be mean and snotty to her at first, big deal!) With a glare, Kagome spoke.

"Because, Legolas, I can."

"Fine then, I challenge you to a fight. If I win, you will not talk again for the remainder of the trip. If you win I will never insult women again." Legolas spoke.

"Sounds good enough to me." Kagome said, while nodding her head. Legolas led Kagome up the the field and they both drew their weapons. Kagome held in her hand, twin katanas(sp?) with a gold and black hilt. Legolas held a silver sword. There was a great battle between them, (use your imaginations, I am not good at battle scenes) but in the end Kagome won.

"You are very good with a sword, Miss…" Legolas looked at his opponent, his head cocked to the side in a questioning manner.

"Oh, it's Kagome. Just Kagome. Well, I think I'll be leaving now." Kagome started walking away, but Legolas grabbed her by the waist, hoisted her up and slung her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Echoed through the mountains.

Ok that's it for today, I will post the next one when I get four reviews, K?

Ja Ne

Kag-Yasha


	3. Nick Names

Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated! You guys are so nice… I'm kinda sad right now, I've been listening to depressing music that has a really good beat… well, on with the story!

Btw, this is "talking", This is _singing_, and this is 'thinking'

Pigs A/N: I apologize guys. It's cuz of me that this chapter is so late. Busy life, what can I say.

* * *

Chapter Three: Nick Names

* * *

"I'm BORED!" screamed Kagome. 

"SHUT UP!" roared an elf.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHU-"

"I hope you enjoy your apple." Legolas said after shoving an apple in her mouth.

"Mie woo wiwle (translation: why you little) AHHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome screamed in frustration.

"I guess I'll entertain myself by giving you all nick names…"said Kagome while smirking.

"Oh no you-"

"And first I shall name you grumpy!" Kagome exclaimed to the elf that she was yelling at earlier.

"And now, Legolas I shall name you LEGO!"

"Oh no, no no no no no! You are not going to call me Lego!" exclaimed Legolas.

"Oh yes I am Lego!" Kagome said while stifling a laugh. Sighing, Legolas responded,

"I guess I only have to put up with you until we reach Rivendale" muttered Legolas.

Silence rang through the air. Legolas looked back at Kagome. It wasn't normal for her to be silent.

Her head was down, bangs covering her expressive eyes. Looking closely, Legolas could've sworn he saw a tear trickle down her porcelain pale skin.

"Are you ok?" questioned Legolas.

"I'm fine" mumbled Kagome. Sighing, he turned around and left her alone, trying to ignore the pang of guilt in his stomach.

* * *

Legolas woke up that night to a beautiful voice singing in the distance. He was surprised to find Kagome sitting by a pond and singing softly to herself. Her somber voice wove through the air in a language that he couldn't understand, making Legolas entranced. Why was she singing such a sad song? 

Kagome stopped singing soon. She sighed and looked down at the ground. When she looked up again, she looked straight ahead.

"Inuyasha…"she muttered, her eyes glazed over a little bit. She sighed again.

"Legolas, I know I haven't known you that long, but I have a feeling, a feeling that is going to make me forget Inuyasha."

Legolas's widened. She thought of him like _that_? But why?

Quietly he got up and started walking towards camp, but he never got there.

"What are you doing?" questioned Kagome

'Aw crap'

"Lego come here now, I want to talk to you." She spoke, no emotion was betrayed in her voice.

'This is going to be a long night…' he thought as he turned around and walked towards her.

* * *

I hope you like it. 

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people! I'm hyper and sick. So I decided to write a chapter for all you lucky people. I got bored and wrote this so I hope you enjoy!

Ky: HEY EM!

Em: What! You notice that I'm right next to you, and you don't have to yell!

Ky: Sorry, Guess what I got!

Em: what? --#

Ky: she grumpy :)

Em: What did you say!

Ky: I said, I have a box!

Em: well, what's in the box?--#

Ky: nothing!

Em: why you little!

Ky: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ky: ok, ok, ok, ok, ok! I'll tell you-no wait I'll show you what's in the box.

Em: well, what is it?

Ky: -opens box-

Em: Oh my God!

Ky: yes-

Em: it's-

Ky: LEGOLAS!

Lg: FINALLY! She let me out of the box!

Em: how long did you keep him in the box?

Ky: only as long as it took to make him promise to be my boyfriend:)

Em: how long did that take him?

Ky: three months.

Em: HEY LEGOLAS DO YOU WANT TO BE JULI'S BOYFRIEND?

Lg: well-

Ky: say a word and you're going in the box again.

Lg: -says nothing-

Ky: good. Now Em, what can I do to shut you up?

Em: nothing.

Ky: we'll see about that...-pulls out the same box Legolas was in-

Ky: behold!

Em: it's-

Ky: ORLANDO BLOOM!

Ky: and you can have him if you shut up!

Em: -shuts up-

Ky: now that, that's settled... ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter Four: Talking and New Friends!

Legolas walked up to Kagome and sat next to her.

"So, you either like to spy on girls or you wanted to see who was singing."

"I never knew you could sing so well. I didn't even know you sang."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me…"

"Well, I would like to figure out those secrets."

"I'm not so sure I want to tell you… yet."

"Alright, I'll wait."

Legolas got up and started walking back to camp when Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Legolas, please, stay. At least until I go to sleep." Legolas sighed and moved back to where he sat before.

"Sure."

Kagome laid her head on his lap and he gently ran a hand through her hair. After awhile, Kagome fell asleep. Legolas picked her up and brought her back to camp, thinking that he was finally breaking through her iced up outside. How wrong was he.

* * *

"HELENA!" screamed Kagome, who was chasing the maid-elf around the castle in Rivendale.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Helena's screams where heard all through Rivendale.

"GOT YA!" screamed Kagome.

She pounced on the she-elf with raven black hair, hazel eyes, and a uniform with holes cut in it.

"Kagome!" whined Helena "Can't you play tag with anyone else?"

"No! Nobody else will play with me!" Kagome whined back "besides, you're my adopted sister!"

Kagome had Helena there. They had adopted each other as sisters a little while after they met. Ever since then they where never separated. Kagome would get up ever morning and help Helena clean and do all the maid chores. It gave her and Helena chances to talk. Helena was the first person in all of middle earth that Kagome told her story to.

At lunch that day, the high elf (I can't remember his name right now, sorry!) came in and said there was to be meeting in ten minuets at the courtyard, and that all the high men elves were to attend. At this Kagome got curious.

"I'll be right back Helena" Kagome whispered.

Without another word Kagome got up and headed to the courtyard.

* * *

Oh, what's gonna happen? Wait till next time! BTW, Thanks go out to, Notes-and-Photographs my co-author, and the person who inspired me to write this chapter, LemonadeChick. BTW, did you ever kill someone?

Little side note: I, Note-And-Photographs, apologize for the lateness of this chapter. It is all my fault, and I'm sorry for making Juli's loyal fans wait. Thanks.

Em

Notes-And-Photographs


	5. What the!

A/n- I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T.T I moved, and then school… it's been a nightmare… sigh well, I'm back, and that's what matters! Btw, I want to thank Reads-way-2-much, you gave me the energy to get off my fat but and write this chappie!!! hugs btw, do I get my cookie!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Chapter Five: WHAT THE-!?!?!?!?**

Kagome walked through the garden as quietly as possible, wondering how she'd listen to the council without someone seeing her. As she was sneaking through the garden, she something shine in a bush. It caught her curiosity, and so, she went to look at it. When she got close enough, she touched it.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting by the God Tree, thinking about how much things had changed since he drove Kagome out. Shippo had run off, Sango and Miroku refused to speak to him, he was kicked out of the village, and Kikyo had tried to kill him, which resulted in her dieing. He just wished that Kagome would come back.

'But that's impossible.' He thought. God knew how many times he'd tried to go to her. The well was closed, forever.

"AIIIIEEE!!!" He heard a girl scream. He could've sworn that it was coming from above him. He put his hand on the Tetsusaiga. All of a sudden, SMACK!!! Someone landed on him. As he was trying to get up, he caught a glimpse of his attacker. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Kagome…

* * *

Kagome was rubbing her butt, thankful that someone had softened her landing. She looked up to thank her rescuer, and saw that it was Inuyasha. Kagome was filled with terror. She started backing up, and hit a tree. She reached for where she usually kept her bow and arrows, and noticed that they were gone. Inuyasha looked at her, and she didn't see hatred or rage in his eyes, but instead, she saw love and disbelief.

"Kagome?" he asked in a soft voice. He reached out to touch her, but pulled back at the last minute, afraid that if he touched her, she might disappear.

"Inuyasha… I came back." Kagome's eyes started to fill with tears. Inuyasha couldn't believe it; here she was, the girl he truly loved, and had missed for months, sitting right in front of him. He couldn't help himself; he pulled her up, and hugged her tight. Kagome couldn't hold back anymore, she burst out crying. They stood like this for awhile, both of them holding onto each other for dear life.

When Kagome had stopped crying, Inuyasha scooped her up and jumped into the tree. They sat in the tree for hours, each absorbing the feel other next to them. Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto his lap when the sun started to set. He slowly kissed her neck, shoulder, forehead, cheek, and finally, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Kagome turned toward him, and noticed him blushing. She smiled softly, and placed a kiss upon his lips, and let her own lips hover above his. He then took a chance, and kissed her a third time, but this one was deeper, and held all the passion and love that he had held back for years. When the kiss ended, Kagome asked the question that she had been wondering for months.

"Did you really mean what you said to me about Kikyo?" she asked, afraid of the answer. His response was not one that she would've expected. He kissed her deeply and passionately.

"Do you really think that I could kiss you like that and still love another?" he questioned her. She shook her head. They sat in silence for awhile, Inuyasha looking at Kagome, and Kagome resting her head on Inuyasha's head.

"We should go to the village, you're getting tired." Inuyasha told her. She just nodded and snuggled closer to him.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!?" came the angry cry of a villager.

"I'm bringing an old friend of yours, you grumpy old-" "INUYASHA!" Sango came running out of a hut, Hiraikotsu raised, about to hit him in the head, when she noticed what was in his arms.

"K-Kagome?" she asked, not believing her eyes.

"Sango?" came a drowsy question. Then, Kagomes eyes snapped open. "SANGO!!!" Kagomes burst of happiness almost cost Inuyasha his ears. Kagome jumped out of Inuyashas arms, and hugged Sango with all her might. Miroku came out of the hut, and got the same reaction…plus a moment of joy, and a hand print on his face.

"Wait, where's Shippo?" came Kagomes puzzled voice. "He ran away about a month ago." Sango told Kagome.

"NO I DIDN'T!!! I was watching all of you for that time!!!" came the unmistakable sound of Shippos voice. With the crew reunited, they set out on their quest for the jewel shards, and Naraku. They endured months of hardships, frustration, and arguments, but they always had each other.

* * *

Naraku was in his spider form, Inuyasha and Kagome had just hit him with the combined Wind Scar and sacred arrow. Sango was throwing Hiraikotsu, while Miroku was throwing talismans. Kagura swooped in on her feather and threw her Dance of the Dragons on him. Naraku was almost gone, but threw an attack on them with his remaining strength. It hit everyone except Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara, whom Inuyasha had protected.

"K-Kagome…" Inuyasha stuttered, "Finish him off…" Inuyasha smiled, "I know you can do it…" Kagome arched an arrow, and poured in all her love, hate, joy, sorrow, and power into that one shot. It hit its mark. Naraku was defeated. Kagome knelt by her love, and pulled his head into her lap.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, chocking on her own tears. He only had moments left to live.

"K-Kagome," he was chocking on his own blood now. "I don't regret doing what I did. I will my demon powers to transfer to you. Promise me something though…" Inuyasha asked.

"Anything..." She said, no longer holding back her tears.

"Promise me that you won't be afraid to love again…"

"I- I promise…" Kagome said.

"Good, just remember, I'll love you no matter what, and I'll always be here…" Inuyasha pointed to her chest, right where her heart was.

"And I'll always love you…" Kagome leaned down and kissed him softly, letting her lips linger for a second. When she looked up, he was gone.

* * *

After Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku died, Kagome burned them, and placed some of their ashes inside of a glass orb with a small silver moon on the side, which she wore as necklace, right next to her heart. After she had finished her task, she fell asleep, and didn't wake up for days. But when she did, she felt strange. Her eye-sight was a lot better, and her hearing was off the charts. She went down to a stream, and looked at her reflection. She was shocked to see a hanyou looking back at her. It had long black hair, purple eyes with flecks of gold, black fuzzy ears, and fangs. She looked down at her hands to see that she had claws.

* * *

Kagome was traveling with Shippo and Kirara (they were asleep in her backpack). She had adopted Inuyashas fire rat robes, and now looked like his Yin side. As she was walking down the road, she saw something shinny off the side of the road. She went to go check it out. When she got close enough, she touched it, and was sent swirling off into a swirling abyss.

* * *

A/n- Sooo… How was that??? It was longer, Ne? hehehehe!!!!! I FINALLY UPDATED!!!! THANK YOU HELPFUL REVIEWERS! LINCOLN PARK, AQUA, and (I hate to admit it, but…) Jesse McCartney… well, I guess this is off to Notes-and-Photographs!!!

Beta's Corner: Hey guys, there are two things I wanted to address. The first is that I am totally aware, that in Japan, it is spelled Tessaiga not Tetsusaiga. I made the executive decision to use the English version. So no "you spelled it wrong"s. Secondly, today is your author's first day of high school. Reviews would be a great pick-me-up, is all I'm trying to say :). Now I'll disappear from the story again.


	6. You Again!

A/n: Hello peoples! I'm sorry for taking my sweet time to update! I've had a crazy year with high school. Finals, friends moving, heart breaks, first kisses… You get the idea. So, once again, I'm so sorry for not updating! Now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!

Chapter Six: You again!?

Kagome was falling… again. Well isn't this a familiar feeling. Kagome hugged her legs, trying not to throw up from the tugging force on her naval. In a flash of light, she saw the sky again. It was blue with hardly any clouds. Kagome closed her eyes, preparing for the crash that was sure to come when she hit the ground. It never came. She was enveloped in a pair of strong, familiar arms. Kagome opened on of her eyes to see a pair of familiar sky blue eyes. 

"Legolas?" she asked softly.

"Who might you be?" he asked. Kagome was sure. It was Legolas.

"LEGO!!" Kagome screamed and tackled him, hugging him tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again…" by now, tears where streaming down her face. Legolas looked shocked for a moment before asking,

"Kagome?" His words were soft, as if he didn't believe that this was the same woman in front of him. Kagome nodded furiously and held onto him for dear life. Legolas quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight. "I can't believe it's really you!" he yelled happily. He picked her up and spun her around, so overcome with joy he was. Kagome smiled and embraced him once again before pulling away and spotting a young kitsune and a small two-tailed cat demon. Blushing at her ignorance, Kagome picked Shippo and Kirara up, holding them to herself.

"Legolas, I'd like you to meet Kirara, one of my closest friends' companions, and one of my closest friends, and Shippo. Shippo is my son. I adopted him after we battled our greatest enemy and our friends died. Shippo, Kirara, I'd like you to meet Legolas. Legolas was my companion in this world while I was gone from ours." After Kagome had finished the introductions, she placed Shippo on one of her shoulders and Kirara on the other. Legolas explained to Kagome that Frodo and Sam had gone off on their own to Mordor to destroy the one ring, Gandalf had fallen into shadow, and he, Aragorn, and Gimili were searching for Mary and Pippin, who had been captured by orcs. Kagome quickly agreed to help them find the Halflings and continue on the journey that started with nine, and now had ten. Shippo and Kirara slept peacefully in Kagome's bag as she walked to camp with Legolas. 

Kagome was silent the entire way, thinking about Inuyasha and the others. She reached up and touched her necklace gingerly. 'What would've happened if they hadn't died?' she thought silently. A small sigh escaped her lips. How she missed them so. What she would give to see them again. Legolas looked over at the girl walking next to him and sighed softly. What had happened to make her like this again? It was fairly unusual for her to be this silent. Legolas looked at her and thought to himself 'Later. I'll ask her later.' They reached camp and a shocked Aragorn and Gimli. Legolas explained to them what was going on, and they happily accepted the help. Kagome pulled out her cooking supplies and quickly cooked up something edible out of habit. Aragorn looked at her with thankful eyes, which got a giggle out of her. Gimli took her hand and kissed it, looking at her with sincere eyes. 

"Lass, I swear that if it weren't for you, I would've died from those two's cooking…" Kagome burst out in a fit of laughter and couldn't stop for almost five minuets straight. When she finally settled down, she put Shippo and Kirara down for bed. She put them in her bedroll and moved towards the edge of camp, planning to take the first watch. When she got to a good spot, far enough so that she couldn't hear the chatter of camp, but still see the glow fire, she settled down. At first she sat on the ground, but soon moved up into a tree. There she sat and silently thought. After a while, a small tear fell down her porcelain skin. The tear looked black in the night, reflecting the dark sky, and stood out against her skin.

Legolas stood under the tree and watched her silently, trying to figure out what happened to her. Giving up on the thought of guessing it, Legolas climbed up the tree. He sat next to Kagome and wiped the tear from her face. Kagome looked at him, shocked. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard him approach. Not knowing what took over her, Kagome flung herself onto him and started bawling. Legolas wrapped his arms around her and held her, rocking her slowly and drawing circles on her back. They stayed like this for a while. Until Kagome was only dry sobbing. After a while, Legolas took her face in his hands and made her look at him.

"What happened while you were gone Kagome? What made you so upset?" Legolas questioned softly. He stroked her cheek softly, a feeling filling him at that moment. He didn't know what it was. It was almost like he was… Whole… As if he had been missing a part of him, yet never knew it. Like if someone ever took Kagome away from him, he wouldn't have any reason left to live. Could this be love that he was feeling? He couldn't say, but he never wanted to be separated from her. Kagome tried to slow her breathing to get enough breath to explain to him what had happened. She took a deep breath and started her story.

"About two years ago, I fell down the well on my family's shrine. The well was called The Bone Eaters well. After being pulled down that, I was chased by a centipede demon, and that's when I met Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a hanyou, a half demon. Inuyasha had been pinned to The God Tree by his first love, Kikyo. When he first saw me, he was convinced that I was Kikyo. We later found out that I am Kikyo's reincarnation. When I first met him, I had to make the decision to free him from the tree. I did, and he killed Mistress Centipede, but after he had finished, he tried to kill me. 

"During the battle, I had been injured, and a jewel had come out of the wound in my hip. Kaede gave me enchanted beads that whenever I said the word 'Sit' Inuyasha would be subdued. This came in handy during our journey. Anyway, a few days after we had met, a crow demon stole the Shikon No Tama from me. I killed the demon, but in doing so, I also shattered the jewel. That was the beginning of our journey. 

"Not long after that, I was kidnapped, and used to bring Kikyo back from the dead. Kikyo's original body could never come back. It was only a relic of her original one, but they needed her soul, my soul. Kikyo took half of my soul, and needed souls of the deceased to keep herself alive. I escaped, and we started our journey collecting the shards of the jewel. Along the way, we met Shippo, whose parents had been killed by demons, Sango, a demon slayer whose brother killed her entire village, and who was the original owner of Kirara, and Miroku, a monk who had a black hole in his right hand. We later learned that there was one man behind all of the evil deeds that brought us all together." At this point, Kagome took another breath and held back tears, thinking about the entire situation that had happened. Legolas held her and urged her to continue. She took another breath and continued.

"This mans name was Naraku. He had tricked Kikyo into thinking that Inuyasha had tried to steal the Shikon No Tama from her. Back then, it was he job to protect it. In the end, it killed her, and got Inuyasha placed under an enchantment. Naraku had tricked Sango's village into coming to his palace, using the lie that he had a demon that he needed to be killed. While they were there, he placed Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, under an enchantment. This caused Kohaku to follow Naraku's orders. He killed all of his comrades and family. 

"Miroku's grandfather had challenged Naraku to a battle. He lost and was cursed to have the wind tunnel in his right hand. It would be passed down to his descendents, and would eventually suck the owner into it. The only way that this curse could be broken is if one of the owners killed Naraku. After months of traveling together, we met up with Naraku. We would battle him, only to find out that what we were battling was puppets. After a year, Inuyasha and I got in a fight. He wanted Kikyo, and only Kikyo. He tried to kill me. That's when I ran home and sealed the well. When I decided to check it to make sure that it was sealed, I ended up being transported here. You know what happened then." Kagome stopped there, not feeling like telling him the rest, but knowing that he would ask. Legolas looked at her and held her.

"What happened after you left?" Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.

"I was transported to him again. He told me that he killed her. That he loved me. I told him that I loved him also. Our group was reunited. We finished collecting the shards and killed Naraku, but in the last battle, we lost Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. I burned their bodies, a warrior's burial. I took Inuyasha's clothes, and placed my friends' ashes in this." Kagome held up her necklace for Legolas to see. 

"After that, I fell asleep and didn't wake up for three days. When I awoke, I looked like this." Kagome indicated to her fuzzy ears and claws. "After that, we wandered. That's when I was brought back here." Finishing her tale, Kagome closed her eyes. Legolas gave a small sigh and stroked her face which was now wet again.

"Kagome… I'm so sorry." He whispered softly to her. Kagome opened her eyes as a growl came from deep within her throat. 

"I do not need your pity." She growled lowly. He looked at her with shock 

"I do not pity you. No. I want you to know that you are loved. And do not be afraid to love again." This was the second time that Kagome had heard these words. She wasn't sure, but she wanted to be with Legolas, but was afraid of forgetting. Of forgetting the love she had for Inuyasha. Then she started thinking about what Inuyasha had told her. She made her decision. She turned toward Legolas and whispered softly, 

"I may still be afraid to love, but that won't stop me from trying." With that, she leaned up and kissed him softly.

A/n: Alright peoples, that's it for this time! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll update ASAP! I promise! (Though it probably won't be any sooner than next month) Well, off to Emily! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! 3


	7. Umm

A/n: Omg guys! I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner, life's been hell! I was accepted to go to college on a scholarship WHILE I'm still in high school, and so I've been stressing out a ton. But, on the upside, I received the "Most Voracious Reader and Outstanding Writer" award, so that's boosted my confidence for writing and updating my stories now. Although I'm VERY tempted to go back and edit and completely rewrite my previous chapters, I'll probably do that whenever I finish the story, and then re-post it with the newer chapters. But anyways, I plan to update a few times during this, my last summer free of work and school! Now that that's been said, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 7: Umm…

Kagome pulled away from Legolas, her cheeks flaming red. 'I can't believe I just did that…' She thought, her hands trembling as they hung by her sides. She was afraid to look up at the silent elf, terrified by what she might see. Small tears began to slip from her eyes as she continued looking down. Suddenly, a hand was within her vision, snaking its way under her chin and making her look up. She met Legolas' eyes with her own tear filled ones. He looked at her, a faint blush on his cheek as he held her face in his strong calloused hands.

"Are you afraid to look at me?" He asked her, his thumb gently stroking across her face; a gesture of kindness and affection. Kagome leaned her face into his hand, looking into his sky blue eyes. They were so different from Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"No… I am not." She whispered, fearing her voice would crack if she spoke any louder. Legolas took his other hand, cupping her other cheek with it. He gently began to brush away the small tears that continued falling, no matter how hard she tried to stop them. Very slowly, as if giving her a chance to pull away, Legolas dipped his head down and kissed away each tear upon her cheeks, coating his lips with their salt. She looked up at him, a bit amazed as her heart began to beat a bit faster. He turned her face up, so that she could look at him. He moved his face towards her, inching his lips closer to hers. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, yearning for him to gently brush their lips together. Instead, he kissed her jaw gently, moving his lips up her angular and heart shaped jaw-line. She blushed more as she held still. Finally, he kissed down the tip of her nose and his lips met hers, very softly and very gently. Kagome's arms found their way around his neck, her fingers snaking their way through his hair. Legolas' hands never moved from Kagome's face as he held her. After a short moment, Legolas pulled away, Kagome made a noise of resistance, not wanting the moment to end. Legolas laughed and tweaked her nose, wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands holding her close to him.

"Legolas…" Kagome started, looking up into his eyes again, a faint blush spreading over her cheeks. Legolas smiled at her and brought one hand up to stroke her face softly.

"Don't worry about it Kagome… I know." He said, holding her closer to him. She looked down, before looking back up at him and taking a slow breath.

"No, I need to say it." She stated, looking up into his eyes "I don't know if I love you yet. I want to try, but I'm not sure." She looked down, her heart feeling as if it was breaking again. She knew that he understood, but it still hurt to tell him. She looked back up at him and scoffed. He was smiling!

"What?" She said a bit louder than she intended "I just told you it might not work and you're smiling!" She was simply infuriated. She pushed away from him, but his arms stayed securely around her waist.

"I wish you thought differently," He said, still keeping the wiggling woman secure within his arms. "But I understand that what you went through was hard and damaged you. So I'm willing to wait and prove my feelings for you, whatever they may be." He winked at the last part, knowing well and sure that she knew those feelings. Kagome began to settle down, laying her head on his chest as her eyes began to flutter shut. She hadn't realized how exhausted she was. Legolas held her close to him before smiling and lifting her off the ground. Kagome was too tired to resist, so she allowed him to carry her back to camp, slipping her into his bedroll before going over and finishing both of their watches. When his turn was over, a grumbling Gimli replaced him. He slipped into the bedroll with Kagome, feeling her move closer to him. She felt cold to him. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her snuggle close to him for more warmth. A smile graced his face as he fell asleep with the woman in his arms.

Kagome awoke in the morning to a few snickers. She looked up and saw Shippo, grinning like a mad man with Kirara sitting beside him. She looked over and saw Legolas, his arms wrapped around her and sleeping. It all registered within her mind now, the night before and right now. She had fallen asleep. With Legolas. In his bedroll. It took all of her strength not to start screaming. She slowly pried his arms off of her, wiggling out of the bedroll before looking at the kitsune and small demon.

"Not one word you two. Not. One. Word." She said, enunciating each word. Shippo grinned as he handed her a pot and a package of something. Kagome shrugged and began cooking, stirring up the porridge before serving herself, the kitsune and even making a small bowl for Kirara. When the men awoke, she handed them their bowls, cleaning the pot and her part of camp. She was ready to go by time that they finished their meal. Shippo and Kirara sat on each of her shoulders while she waited for the men.

"Come on!" She shouted once they were ready. She began to run ahead, looking over her shoulder after the first hill. "We have some hobbits to save." She said, grinning at the men that were hurrying to keep up with her. A laugh erupted from her throat, the first in a long time. Things were starting to look up now. When you're at the bottom, the only place left to go is up.

A/n: Ok, I hope everyone's happy with this chapter; hopefully I'll have another one up soon. Review please!


End file.
